La leyenda del perro negro
by Zilia K
Summary: Oscuras leyendas cuentan historias acercas de bestias monstruosas que auguran la muerte, pero ¿Qué hay de verdad en aquellas historias? Zelink


Este fic va dedicado a Zelinktotal99, quien como premio por haber acertado a la identidad del asesino de mi historia "MVI", me solicito un fic Zelink ambientado en el ocarina, que contuviera romance, drama y humor. Y bueno este es el resultado final de todo eso XD.

Espero que sea de tu agrado esta "curiosa" historia que he escrito para ti.

**.-.-.-. La leyenda del perro negro .-.-.-.**

"_Se dice que durante las tormentas eléctricas aparecen bestias misteriosas, enormes perros con colmillos blancos y afilados, ojos rojos como la sangre y pelaje enmarañado y negro, muchos creen que estas criaturas auguran la muerte…"_

Un fuerte rayo iluminó toda la estancia, seguido por el impetuoso sonido del trueno que le acompañaba, la joven sobresaltada dejo caer el viejo libro de leyendas que había estado leyendo y con algo de torpeza recogió los papeles que se habían caído de el.

En ese momento la biblioteca era iluminada tan sólo por un pequeño candelabro y sobre el, una vela blanca y larga, la pequeña llama que jugueteaba sobre ella parecía burlarse de su ingenua acción, inclusive las sombras que se dibujaban en la pared en ese momento parecían danzar divertidas.

– Cielos, se ha hecho muy tarde –murmuró tratando de calmar a su acelerado corazón, por alguna extraña razón había comenzado a sentir ¿miedo?– Será mejor que regrese a mi habitación.

Sin más tomó entre sus brazos el pesado libro y lo acercó hasta el estante más cercano, quizás mañana con luz volvería para dejarlo en el lugar de donde realmente lo había sacado.

En seguida volvió tras sus pasos y tomó el pequeño candelabro, dispuesta a largarse de la oscura biblioteca, desde sus pequeñas ventanas podía observar con claridad el plomizo cielo de Hyrule, era evidente que afuera se estaba desatando una fuerte tormenta.

Sin pensarlo dos veces salió del cuarto y acomodando sus cabellos tras su espalda comenzó a avanzar, por un momento dudo en hacerlo, el corredor se veía tan oscuro y aterrador que no se convencía para dar el primer paso. Pero tampoco quería permanecer toda la noche en la biblioteca rodeada de sombras y viejos libros.

Ya encaminada podía sentir como sus pasos hacían eco en los corredores del castillo, fríos, oscuros y desolados. Por alguna extraña razón no había nadie en el. Las paredes altas y majestuosas dibujaban su silueta avanzando cautelosamente en medio de la noche.

Fue entonces cuando pudo escuchar algo, un sonido peculiar, había alguien o algo avanzado por el corredor continuo al que ella se encontraba.

Se detuvo.

Su instinto le decía que debía hacerlo o quizás más que su instinto era ese extraño último párrafo que no podía apartárselo de la cabeza.

"_Muchos creen que estas criaturas auguran la muerte…"_

Las bestias negras y monstruosas de las que hablaba la leyenda aparecían en noches como esta, tormentosas, donde los rayos se apoderaban del cielo y los truenos escarmentaban a todo valiente que se atreviera a aventurarse a salir.

De pronto un fuerte estruendo la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, al parecer una de las armaduras del pasillo ahora se encontraría esparcidas por el suelo. No había nada más en los corredores que pudiera hacer semejante ruido.

Temblorosa dejo su candelabro sobre el alfeizar de una de las alargadas ventanas, y con suma precaución para no hacer ruido, le quitó uno de los brazos a la armadura que adornaba ese pasillo.

– Sólo lo tomaré prestado –murmuró casi como si aquel impetuoso caballero de metal pudiera sentirse ofendido por su acción.

Los pasos se acercaban cada vez más, fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba al otro lado del corredor parecía haber detectado la luz con la que cargaba. Se quejaba y resoplaba con cada paso que daba.

Su respiración se hizo corta y superficial y sus brazos comenzaron a temblar aún con el brazo de la armadura entre sus manos.

Entonces una silueta se reflejo en la pared continua, cerrando sus ojos ella comenzó a agitar el brazo de la armadura y…

PAFF

Había dado en el blanco.

– Auch –se quejó al verse brutalmente atacado por una mano de aceró incontrolada.

La princesa abrió sus ojos al escuchar aquella conocida voz. Y lo primero que vio fue a su pobre victima en el suelo tomándose la cabeza con una de sus manos.

– ¡Link, lo siento mucho! –Exclamó dejando caer el arma asesina de sus manos e inclinándose junto al chico para ayudarlo– en verdad lo lamento mucho.

Nunca se hubiera imaginado que Link se aparecería en ese preciso instante, de hecho no entendía como es que andaba paseándose por los pasillos sin cargar algo que lo ayudara a ver por donde avanzaba.

– ¿Por qué diantres me golpeas así? –Le preguntó aún sin entender las razones que había tenido la princesa para atacarlo.

Se conocían desde pequeños, él se había encargado de regresar hasta el castillo el día en que después de la gran guerra con Ganondorf la princesa Zelda decidiera enviarlo de vuelta al pasado, a su pasado.

Desde allí habían forjado una bonita amistad, y era esa la razón por la que dejaba de lado las cordialidades para con la muchacha.

– Demonios Link, tú tienes la culpa –se defendió ella– me diste un tremendo susto.

– ¿Yo? –Le dijo sin entender– ¡Tu eres la que anda atacando a la gente con…! –Observó el abandonado brazo de la armadura en el suelo.– ¡Con eso! –Y apuntó el objeto en cuestión.

– Pues claro, si tú venías caminando a oscuras y tiraste una de las armaduras del pasillo –se quejó molesta por la insensatez del muchacho– ¿Qué querías que pensara que eras un conejito felpudito saltando y botando cosas?

Link soltó a reír divertido, aquel comentario de la muchacha le había parecido de lo más gracioso.

La chica por su parte se cruzó de brazos molesta, desviando su mirada, observando sus siluetas dibujadas en la pared de atrás, en ella se veían mucho más cerca de lo que en realidad estaban.

El joven se acercó otro poco y sus siluetas casi se juntaron en una. Ella se sonrojó observando aquellas sombras y enseguida agitó su cabeza quitándose la rara idea que se le había pasado por ella.

– ¿Y bien? –Insistió él apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro de la princesa– ¿Me vas a explicar porque diantres me atacaste de esa manera?

Zelda volvió a posar su mirada en el rostro del joven, quien en esos momentos le sonreía afablemente.

– Bueno… en realidad –no sabía por donde comenzar– estaba en la biblioteca y encontré un libro, uno que traía muchas leyendas antiguas –le explicó llamando la atención de su compañero– y en una de ellas hablaba de que en noches como estas rondaba una criatura enorme, un perro bestial, sus brillantes ojos rojos acechan a su presa y presagian la muerte de aquellos desafortunados que lo observan…

En eso un rayo brillante y alargado surco el cielo cubierto por las grises nubes.

Link observó como su compañera era iluminada por aquella luz espectral y enseguida, un poco antes de que esta se apagara, se escuchó el fuerte estruendo del trueno que siempre acompañaba al rayo.

La princesa sobresaltada cubrió su boca con sus manos para evitar soltar un gritito y desvió su mirada hasta la ventana más cercana, afuera el viento movilizaba la copa de los árboles con fuerza.

– Hey, tranquila es sólo la tormenta –agregó con una conmovida sonrisa, en momentos como aquellos le parecía ver más a su vieja amiga de la infancia que la recatada muchacha en la que se había convertido.

Se aventuró un poco más y con algo de inseguridad apoyo suavemente su mano sobre la de la asustada princesa, ella enseguida volvió a observar al joven y tan sonrojada como él, le devolvió una sonrisa.

Pero aquel íntimo instante fue interrumpido por el fuerte aullido de un animal, una criatura que desgarraba la noche con su triste canto.

Zelda se abalanzó contra el chico abrazándolo, buscando protección en los brazos de su amigo.

– ¡Lo ves Link, ahí esta ese perro demoniaco! –Insistió sintiendo como su corazón casi se salía de su pecho.

Sabía que no debía ponerse a leer estúpidos libros en noches oscuras y tormentosas como esta.

Link soltó a reír, en verdad le hacia gracia el verla en ese estado, ¿Cómo era posible que la gran pupila de Impa estuviera asustada por una leyenda? ¿No había sido ella la que había desafiado la voluntad de Ganondorf y lo había guiado en el futuro como una Sheikah?

– Vamos Zel, no hay nada allá afuera –agregó al tiempo que apoyaba una de sus manos en la cabeza de la Hylian.

– ¡Claro que si lo hay! –Lo contradijo separándose del muchacho para volver a mirarlo.

El guerrero notó preocupado el pequeño resquicio de lo que parecía ser una lágrima en los claros y brillantes ojos de la muchacha.

– ¿De verdad estás asustada? –Le preguntó sólo para asegurarse de que ella no le estaba tomando el pelo como muchas otras veces lo había intentado.

Pero ella solamente asintió con un suave movimiento de cabeza y luego limpio el rastro de sus lágrimas con sus manos enguantadas.

Sin más él se levantó, animado.

Ella lo observó extrañada, pero no pronuncio ninguna palabra.

– Ven –le dijo extendiendo una de sus manos hacia la joven princesa para ayudarla a levantarse.

– ¿A dónde vamos? –Preguntó denotando la inseguridad en su voz.

– Vamos a atrapar a ese misterioso perro demoniaco –le dijo de muy buen animo un momento después de jalar del brazo de la joven y cuando ella ya estaba de pie.

– ¡¿Qué?! –Seguramente había escuchado mal– ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? –Agregó luego sintiendo como una pequeña gotita de sudor frío recorría su cien.

– Iremos en busca del perro de la leyenda –le respondió con su tan acostumbrada sonrisa.

Un minuto de silencio…

"Iremos en busca del perro de la leyenda", esta frase se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza hasta que finalmente sus neuronas consiguieron hacer sinapsis y entonces reaccionó.

– ¡¿Estas loco o te haces?! –Le gritó muy molesta por la desfachatada idea que su amigo de la infancia le había hecho– ¿No escuchaste todo lo que te dije? ¡Todos los que ven a esa bestia mueren… esa criatura predice muerte!

– Es sólo una leyenda Zel –le dijo aún con su amigable sonrisa– no pasará nada… ya lo verás…

– ¿Y piensas salir con semejante tormenta? –Aún tenía la esperanza de convencerlo de lo contrario.

– Nos hemos escapado con tormentas peores que esta ¿o no? –Le respondió con un ligero e implícito aire de complicidad.

– ¿Y si es verdad la leyenda? –Esta era su última oportunidad, si no conseguía convencerlo ahora, nada de lo que dijera después lo haría– no… no quiero –se sonrojó con el sólo hecho de pensar lo que estaba a punto de decir– no quiero perderte –finalizó y desvió su mirada avergonzada.

Link se sonrojó notoriamente, en verdad no se esperaba algo como eso. Pero a pesar de la insistencia de la chica quería demostrarle que allá afuera no habían perros demoniacos, ni bestias que tomaran el alma de sus víctimas.

– No me pasará nada –en ese momento su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza, tanto que por un momento de verdad creyó que ella podría escucharlo– y no permitiré que nadie, ni nada te haga daño –agregó con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que sujetaba las manos de la princesa entre las suyas– además… soy el legendario héroe del tiempo ¿recuerdas?

– Eres un idiota –le dijo ella sonriendo aún con sus mejillas teñidas de rosa, resignada a aventurarse con el muchacho a la tormenta.

Por lo visto ya estaba todo dicho.

Iniciarían juntos una rara búsqueda de un animal legendario y peligroso.

* * *

Las oscuras sombras de los arboles se cernían sombre ellos como tétricas figuras, la humedad ambiental y el frío que hacia en medio del bosque les raspaba la garganta con cada bocanada de aire que tomaban, pero con tal enmarañada de ramas y hojas la tormenta no conseguía atravesar completamente, y sólo caían goterones grandes y gruesos de los que se iban acumulando en las hojas.

– ¿De quién fue la brillante idea de venir al bosque con semejante tormenta? –Un trueno firme y largo acompañó la ironía en la voz de la jovencita.

Ahora se encontraban justo en medio de un pequeño bosque que se ubicaba junto a la ciudadela de Hyrule, en la zona norte, donde terminaba el terreno que delimitaba el castillo.

– Tú empezaste con lo del perro demoniaco ¿no? –Se defendió Link, quien avanzaba delante de la princesa moviendo ramas y cortando algunas plantas que les impedían avanzar.

– No estoy segura que pueda mantener este hechizo por mucho tiempo –volvió a quejarse, acomodándose la capucha de la capa gruesa que cubría todo su cuerpo.

La princesa se estaba encargando de iluminar el camino por donde avanzaban con una pequeña esfera de energía que flotaba a unos cuantos centímetros de una de sus manos.

– ¿Crees que deberíamos volver? –Preguntó notando que los dedos de sus manos humedecidas comenzaban a congelarse.

Había estado abriendo paso con ellas a través de la empapada vegetación. Además había resbalado más de una vez por la gran cantidad de barro que se estaba acumulando en el suelo, por lo que no era la única parte de su cuerpo que estaba mojada.

Link también había cubierto su cuerpo con una larga capa marrón oscuro.

– Pienso que nunca debimos venir –le respondió al tiempo que trataba de pasar con toda la falda de su vestido y la capa que la cubría por sobre una gran raíz de un enorme árbol con el que se habían cruzado.

Algo se movilizó muy cerca de donde ellos estaban, el sonido de las ramas al quebrajarse, al igual que el chapoteo del agua llamó inmediatamente su atención.

– ¿Escuchaste eso?

– Me encantaría decir que no –respondió ella buscando con su mirada al autor de aquel ruido.

De pronto una sombra oscura y grande se atravesó justo por delante de Link, el chico retrocedió un paso y desenvaino su espada, pero cuando su arma estaba delante de él no había rastro de la criatura.

– ¿Qué era eso? –Preguntó asustada, acercándose al guerrero al mismo tiempo que apoyaba su mano libre en el hombro de él.

– No lo se, pero es muy rápido –respondió avanzando nuevamente.

– ¿No deberíamos volver? –Insistió, tenía el ligero presentimiento de que estaban siendo seguidos.

– Estamos muy cerca de conocer la verdad, no podemos regresar ahora –respondió seguro de que aquella oscura criatura no era más que un animal del bosque, quizás se trataba de un lobo o algo parecido.

– Link… allí esta –murmuró la muchacha jalando al joven de la capa para que observara lo que ella estaba viendo.

A unos cuantos metros en medio de unos matorrales se reflejaba la oscura silueta de una enorme bestia, la misma que ahora los observaba desde las sombras con dos penetrantes y brillantes ojos rojos.

– No te muevas –le ordenó el chico interponiéndose entre ella y aquella sombra.

Fue entonces cuando la criatura volvió a movilizarse entre la vegetación, perdiéndose en la oscuridad y las sombras.

Zelda retrocedió lentamente, haciendo caso omiso a lo que su compañero le había recomendado, y sin ver hacia donde avanzaba resbaló por un elevado desnivel.

La exclamación de la muchacha mientras caía fue lo último que pudo escuchar antes de que ella desapareciera.

– ¡Zelda! –La llamó acercándose hasta el borde de aquel elevado desnivel.

Ahora no había más que sombras rodeándolo por doquier, la magia que los iluminaba se había marchado con la muchacha.

Pero no podía quedarse allí sin hacer nada, por lo que inmediatamente después de guardar su espada de deslizó por la barrosa superficie hacia un misterioso destino, dejando atrás a aquella "bestia" a la que por ahora no se enfrentaría.

Con su mano trataba de aferrarse a las raíces que se le cruzaban, buscaba disminuir la velocidad con la que bajaba, pero aquellas débiles raicillas cedían rápidamente al ser jaladas por su peso y la fuerza de gravedad que ejercía su avance. Cayó de rodillas al llegar al final del recorrido, y apoyando sus manos en la pastosa superficie buscó a tientas a la joven princesa.

– ¡Zelda! –Volvió a llamarla, esperando a que la muchacha respondiera, pero aquella respuesta nunca llegó.

El oscuro bosque se cernía sobre él con sus siniestras manos, las alargadas ramas de los árboles parecían querer alcanzarlo, pero nada de eso le importaba, había viajado por innumerables bosques, tanto o más aterradores que este, y sabía que la oscuridad jugaba con la mente y muchas veces nuestros ojos observaban cosas donde en realidad no las habían. Ahora su más grande temor yacía en el incierto destino de su amiga, y con ese pensamiento en mente se incorporó sucio y entumecido.

El grito aterrado de la joven hizo eco en medio del bosque, no podía saber donde estaba… no podía determinar de donde provenía su voz.

– ¡Zelda! –Gritó con fuerza buscándola desesperadamente en medio de las sombras.

¿Cómo es que había pasado esto? ¿Acaso la leyenda de la monstruosa bestia era real?

Tenía que encontrarla, la había arrastrado hasta el bosque prometiéndole que nada ocurriría, y ahora ella estaba perdida, sola y en peligro.

– ¡Demonios Zelda, ¿dónde estas?!

Avanzó tropezando torpemente con todo obstáculo que se le atravesaba, en medio de aquella impenetrable oscuridad tenía desventaja.

Y entonces a lo lejos vio una luz, un tenue claro a no más de cinco metros.

Corrió hasta ese lugar y entonces la vio, la chica estaba de pie frente a un enorme perro negro, se observaban mutuamente.

Por un segundo su mente estaba tratando de negar aquella visión, el perro negro de la leyenda era real, ¡no podía ser cierto!

De pronto el gran animal se abalanzó contra la chica, quien cayó al suelo al perder el equilibrio, Zelda sujetaba la enorme cabeza de la criatura con sus manos, pero esta insistentemente intentaba acercarle su rostro.

– ¡Suéltala! –Rápidamente desenvaino su espada dispuesto a vencer a aquella bestia que estaba amenazando la vida de la princesa.

– ¡No Link, espera! –La chica se incorporó rápidamente haciendo a un lado al gran perro que había estado momentos antes sobre ella.

La princesa se paró delante del animal, impidiendo que Link pudiera acercarse a este. El guerrero se detuvo de golpe, sin entender lo que realmente estaba pasando.

– Ella no quiere hacerme daño –explicó brevemente, comprendiendo a la perfección la reacción del chico, después de todo ella también había creído en un comienzo que se trataba del peligroso perro de la leyenda– ¿Lo ves? –Sonrió acariciando el húmedo pelaje de su cabeza– ella es una buena chica –agregó hincándose para quedar a la misma altura de su juguetona amiga– ¿No es verdad pequeña?

Ella agitó su cola alegremente al mismo tiempo que levantaba sus grandes patas y las apoyaba en los hombros de Zelda. La chica perdiendo el equilibrio cayó nuevamente sentada al suelo, mientras su compañera la olfateaba insistentemente con su grande y húmeda nariz.

Guardó lentamente su arma, por lo visto no era requerida.

– Parece contenta –agregó el chico observando más tranquilo como la princesa jugueteaba con ese enorme perro negro, en realidad parecía bastante inofensivo.

Y entonces ella se abalanzó contra Link, quien sujetó sus fuertes patas con sus brazos. No fue hasta ese momento cuando notó que ella traía una cuerda atada a su cuello.

– Quiere jugar contigo –le dijo mientras se incorporaba y observaba sonriente como su nueva compañera "bailaba" con Link dando pequeños saltitos tratando de pasarle la lengua por la cara.

– Creo que es demasiado cariñosa –puntualizó el chico tratando de alejar su rostro de las enormes fauces del animal– Tranquila bonita, también estoy feliz de conocerte.

La can liberó a Link de su "abrazo" y empezó a revolotear alrededor de los muchachos, saltando y moviendo la cola alegremente, sus orejas caídas saltaban con sus movimientos, su boca abierta dejaba colgando hacia un lado su larga lengua rosa y brillante, y a la vista quedaban parte de su reluciente conjunto dentario.

– Creo que la abandonaron en este lugar –conjeturó la muchacha sintiendo como su falda era jalada por la amorosa perrita quien parecía insistir para que la siguieran.

– ¿Lo dices por la cuerda que aún trae atada en el cuello?

– No sólo eso Link, sus ojos, ¿no lo ves? Ella parece tan feliz de encontrarnos, es como si todo este tiempo hubiera estado esperando que su amo volviera –le respondió volviendo a inclinarse para acariciar su cabeza.

– ¿Quién pudo ser tan cruel? ¿Por qué abandonarla en un lugar como este? –Link también se hincó en el suelo para acariciarla, y ella feliz de ser atendida apoyo su gran cabeza en las piernas del chico.

– No lo sé… en verdad no entiendo que hace ella en medio de este bosque.

De pronto la perra levantó su cabeza de las piernas de Link, y la inclinó ligeramente.

– ¿Qué pasa bonita? –Preguntó él dirigiéndose a su amiga cuadrúpeda.

La can se levantó y avanzó un poco, se detuvo y giró su cabeza para observar a sus acompañantes, y con un grave ladrido pareció decirles que la siguieran.

Los chicos se miraron extrañados por un instante, pero no dudaron en seguir a su oscura amiga.

De pronto se vieron nuevamente inmersos entre las siniestras sombras del bosque, recorriendo parajes que verdaderamente no conocían, a penas podían seguirle el ritmo a su compañera que avanzaba en cuatro patas con mucha más agilidad de lo que ellos podían hacerlo.

No supieron cuanto más se adentraron en la densa vegetación hasta que finalmente su guía se detuvo.

Zelda ahogó un grito de horror al observar en medio de la penumbra aquella figura humana, la misma que mantenía apoyada su espalda en la áspera superficie de un árbol.

El penetrante olor a carne podrida era ligeramente atenuado por el fuerte aroma a humedad, aquel cadáver permanecía inerte con sus ojos entreabiertos, su piel parecía adherida a sus huesos, sus ropajes maltrechos dejaban a la vista su huesuda figura, y su cabello corto y desmarañado caía sobre su frente y ahora se pegaba a lo que quedaba de su piel, húmedo. La enorme herida en su vientre, ahora repleta de larvas que se movían entre la carne y los coágulos de sangre dándose un verdadero festín, seguramente había sido el presagió de su muerte.

Una sensación nauseabunda recorrió el interior de los jóvenes, quienes por un segundo desviaron la mirada de la imagen de aquel desafortunado y abandonado cadáver en medio del bosque.

Link abrazó a la chica aterrada y perturbada, aquella visión no era algo que se esperaban, y mientras la tenía entre sus brazos notó como su peluda amiga se acercaba lentamente hasta ese podrido cadáver. En esos momentos en su mente sólo se articulaba una pregunta, deseaba saber porque habían sido guiados hasta este lugar.

Lentamente se inclinó para meter su hocico entre la huesuda mano del hombre, y se quedo allí, recostada a su lado como si aquello fuera totalmente habitual.

– No fue abandonada –murmuró aun observando aquella imagen, ordenando sus confusas ideas.

– ¿Qué? –Aún no salía por completo de su impresión, pero se separó un poco del joven para poder visualizar aquello que Link observaba tan atentamente.

Y entonces la vio, la perra negra que ellos habían seguido estaba recostada al lado del cuerpo, pero sólo permaneció allí unos segundos más, porque enseguida volvió a levantarse y jaló con su boca del estropeado pantalón con el que aún el hombre vestía.

Pero por más que jaló, el sujeto no reaccionó… nunca lo haría.

– Él era su dueño –murmuró sintiendo como ese molesto malestar en su interior iba siendo remplazado por una sensación aún peor.

Le dolía verla allí, tratando inútilmente de reanimar a su amo.

La can, frustrada se sentó junto al sujeto y elevó su cabeza al cielo, desde lo más profundo de su pecho dejo escapar un sonido largo y estridente, una y otra vez, parecía sufrir el incomprensible estado de la persona que ella acompañaba.

– ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –Se preguntó separándose del muchacho para acercarse tambaleante hasta donde la criatura estaba sentada.

Se hincó abatida y abrazó con fuerza al gran animal, lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas y en un silencioso llanto se unió al dolor que en esos momentos el animal estaba sintiendo.

– Él ya no esta aquí –murmuró, esperando que sus palabras la hicieran entender.

Link se acercó lentamente hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Zelda y su compañera, pero un poco antes de alcanzarlas un extraño ruido llamó su atención.

Rápidamente se volteó, buscando entre la penumbra al autor de aquel sonido, la can también había detectado aquello que había llamado la atención del chico, y velozmente se levantó y escudriñó con su olfato el aire.

Enseguida la perra comenzó a alterarse, y gruñendo se adelantó a Link para mostrar sus dientes ante una "misteriosa" presencia.

– ¿Qué pasa? –Zelda se incorporó avivadamente y observó confusa como su amigo desenvainaba su espada.

– No estamos solos –respondió tratando de concentrarse para encontrar a la criatura que sabía los observaba.

Mientras su peluda amiga seguía mostrando sus dientes a la oscuridad, y gruñía con más fuerza cada vez que se escuchaba el tenue crujido de las ramas al quebrarse en el piso, él trataba de apaciguar los latidos de su corazón en su pecho, respiraba rápidamente aquella intoxicante atmosfera, y sentía que todo se le estaba revolviendo en el estómago.

Tres sombras se deslizaron entre la espesura del bosque. La situación se estaba tornando tensa, y los fuertes truenos dificultaban el seguir a aquellos que los vigilaban desde las sombras esperando el momento para atacar.

La chica detectó como una de las criaturas parecía acercarse más que el resto, y no pasó mucho hasta que pudo observar claramente su silueta, acechándola. Su largo hocico dejaba a la vista una fila de peligrosos dientes, sus ojos de un ámbar intenso estaban fijos en su objetivo, detectaban cada uno de sus movimientos. En esos momentos casi sentía como si aquella criatura pudiera detectar el miedo que se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo.

Eran lobos, un grupo de tres grandes y fuertes lobos, sabía que aquellas incomprendidos animales no se acercaban a la gente, normalmente vivían alejados de las ciudades, pero seguramente se deben haber sentido atraídos por el llanto de la canina, quien en su insistente llamado no sólo los había atraído a ellos hasta este lugar.

– Están hambrientos Link, el clima no favorece la caza en este tiempo –se acercaba lentamente al muchacho, sin perder de vista al lobo que en ese momento la observaba– quizás detectaron el aroma de ese cadáver.

– Debemos salir de este lugar –ahora los tres cánidos los estaban rodeando.

Sobre sus narices se arrugaba su piel elevando sus labios superiores para dejar a la vista sus amenazantes colmillos, con sus cabezas erguidas hacia adelante y sus miembros ligeramente flexionados, listos para atacar. Sus orejas inclinadas reflejaban el estado de amenaza en que los tres animales se mantenían.

– No podemos marcharnos, ella no escapará –lo contradijo.

Sabía que la perra no se movería de ese lugar, no abandonaría a su amo, hasta ahora no lo había hecho, ¿por qué ahora tendría que hacerlo?

Podían observar el vapor saliendo se sus entrecortadas respiraciones, la lluvia había cesado hace tan sólo unos momentos, y ahora el frío ambiental iba en progresivo aumento.

Estaban atrapados y en una gran desventaja, no podrían con tres impredecibles criaturas, si todas atacaban juntas no tendrían oportunidad alguna.

– ¡Cuidado!

Pero fue demasiado tarde, el animal se había abalanzado contra la princesa, quien inútilmente intentaba quitárselo de encima, interponiendo sus brazos para evitar que las enormes patas del animal y sus peligrosas fauces la alcanzaran, Link se adelantó para golpear a la criatura, pero antes de que pudiera conseguirlo su oscura compañera se había lanzado contra el lobo y ambos rodando por el barroso suelo comenzaron una feroz batalla.

– ¡¿Estas bien?! –Le preguntó rápidamente hincándose a su lado.

La chica se sostenía el brazo, tratando de contener la sangre que brotaba de una larga herida que había sido producida por poderosas garras del animal, respiraba agitada y entrecortadamente y su corazón latía con un ímpetu impresionante, la adrenalina que aún recorría su cuerpo la mantenía con todos los sentidos alerta.

– Estoy bien… pero –buscó con su mirada a su peluda compañera, pero esta había desaparecido junto al lobo que la había atacado y a los otros dos miembros de la jauría.

Fue entonces cuando Link notó que estaban solos, la can había alejado a los lobos y había desaparecido junto con ellos en medio de esa horrenda oscuridad.

– ¡Van a matarla! –Agregó desesperada, levantándose tambaleante dispuesta a encontrarla.

– No podemos saber donde están –le dijo sujetando sus brazos e intentando calmarla, podía entender aquella angustiante sensación que ahora estaba bloqueando la razón de la muchacha, pero antes de decidirse a hacer algo debían calmarse.

– ¡Ella salvó mi vida! ¡Tenemos que ayudarla! –Le gritó soltando en llanto, la ansiedad y la desazón habían terminado quebrantando su voluntad.

Fue entonces cuando algo se movilizó entre la vegetación, y Link alerta como estaba se paró delante de la muchacha y sujetó firmemente su espada delante de él, quizás los lobos habían regresado.

Lentamente la oscura silueta se dejo ver, la fiel mascota venía cojeando y avanzaba a duras penas impulsada por una voluntad inquebrantable.

– Por el amor de Nayru… no –murmuró cubriendo su boca y parte de su nariz con sus manos ensangrentadas, en su garganta se formó un verdadero nudo y sintió como algo en su pecho se apretaba con fuerza.

Link tiró la espada y se adelantó a ayudar al malherido animal, esta cayó poco antes de que el chico la alcanzara y con una respiración abdominal y entrecortada soltó un quejido de dolor.

– Te pondrás bien –la animó hincado a su lado pasando cuidadosamente su mano por su cuerpo mal herido.

Sabía que aquello no era cierto, sabía que el tiempo se encargaría de escribir el destino de aquella valiente can, pero deseaba aliviar su dolor, quería contener aquello que ahora lo estaba desgarrando por dentro.

La princesa se acercó al tiempo que se quitaba sus guantes, y con las manos templando intentó vanamente de curar las profundas heridas, pero todo fue en vano, por más que se esforzó no consiguió detener la hemorragia, ni mucho menos reparar las innumerables zonas donde la desgarrada piel dejaba al descubierto sus músculos.

El animal abatido intentó levantarse una y otra vez, avanzaba un corto paso y luego volvía a caer atrapada en su maltrecho cuerpo.

Link intentó contenerla, le repetía una y otra vez que todo estaría bien, fue entonces cuando Zelda se acercó y tomando la mano del chico entre las suyas le dedicó una sosegada mirada.

– Déjala, ella… ella esta –le costaba tanto articular aquella frase, sus lágrimas se mezclaban con el intenso dolor y la culpa que sentía– ella esta buscando… esta buscando a su amo.

El Hylian acercó con su mano libre el cuerpo de la chica hasta el suyo y la abrazó. La abrazó conteniendo el aliento, la abrazó para que aquella última instancia no fuera tan desoladora.

Y juntos observaron como su amiga, a pesar de sus heridas y el cansancio, siguió avanzando, hasta dejarse caer a un lado de aquella persona a la que había estado protegiendo por largo tiempo, su lengua acarició la inerte mano del hombre y luego un aullido largo y profundo acompañó a su último aliento.

Sin más su pesada cabeza cayó a un lado de la huesuda mano del hombre y de allí no volvería a levantarse.

La princesa abrazó a su joven acompañante sollozando, sintiendo profundamente aquella perdida en esa oscura y fría noche. Link la cobijo entre sus brazos, sintiendo como de sus ojos lentamente se deslizaban por sus mejillas desoladoras lágrimas.

Aquello había sido un adiós.

Esa peligrosa aventura había terminado con un terrible desenlacé, ahora yacía en el suelo el cadáver del noble animal, el mismo que se había arrastrado para dejar su último aliento junto a su querido amo…

* * *

Habían pasado algunos meses desde el terrible suceso.

La había buscado en el castillo sin existo, al parecer la muchacha había salido sin el permiso de Impa, por lo que decidido a encontrarla había partido.

Ahora avanzaba por el bosque iluminado por los tenues rayos del sol que atravesaban las tupidas copas de los árboles, en días claros y soleados como este el lugar parecía ser rodeado por una energía espiritual, una tranquila y pasiva atmósfera cargada de miles de aromas agradables, para esa fecha muchas flores se apoderaban del suelo y coloreaban el paisaje, tiñéndolo con vida.

Las aves entonaban alegres su más preciado talento, esperanzadas de encontrar a su anhelada pareja, aquella mezcla entre el silbido del viento, el movimiento suave de las hojas danzando y el dulce cantó de las aves, era un armonioso coro que se elevaba y recorría cada rincón del bosque.

Fue entonces cuando tras una larga caminata la encontró.

– Sabía que estarías aquí –le dijo acercándose lentamente hasta el lugar donde la doncella se encontraba.

– A pasado mucho tiempo y aún me es difícil olvidar –agregó aún hincada frente a dos improvisadas tumbas, desde las que se alzaban dos trozos de madera, ahora cubiertos por enredaderas y flores.

Ellos habían cavado aquellas sepulturas esa oscura noche tiempo atrás.

– ¿Sabes algo?

La chica apartó su vista de las tumbas y dirigió su mirada hasta su amigo, el mismo que en ese momento le dedicaba una sonrisa.

– A pesar de todo, siento que ella donde sea que este debe ser feliz… ahora estará por siempre al lado de su amo.

Zelda sonrió al escuchar aquellas palabras, y sujetando la mano que el joven había extendido, se incorporó.

Y se quedaron allí, uno junto al otro, manteniendo los dedos de sus manos entrelazados.

– Se feliz, donde sea que estes –murmuró al tiempo que apoyaba suavemente su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho, respirando profundamente aquel aire fresco y limpio, cargado de recuerdos inolvidables.

**FIN**

T.T Ya me dio penita ¡Nooooooo, ¿Cómo puedo ser tan mala y haberla matado?! T-T mi conciencia no me dejará en paz por mucho tiempo después de esto XD.

Bueno, la verdad esta idea me vino a la mente después de mucho tiempo pensando, originalmente el fic que estaba escribiendo no era nada parecido a esto XD y luego después de una larga jornada en la clínica y recordando algunos de los casos que habíamos tenido, decidí dedicar este fic a ellos, nuestros queridos y fieles compañeros que esperan nuestro regreso en casa después de largas jornadas ausentes, siempre felices.

Yo tengo actualmente dos perritos, y quiero hacer una especial dedicatoria a una vieja amiga que lamentablemente se fue cuando empezó este año, Mimi… sé que algún día volveremos a vernos, hasta entonces, sea donde sea que estés espero que puedas perdonarnos… siempre te recordaremos.

Bueno espero que este fic sea del agrado de todo el que se aventuré a leerlo, en especial de **Zelinktotal99**, quizás tenías en mente algo diferente, pero aun así espero que te agrade.

Espero puedan dejar sus comentarios, alegatos, reclamos, o bien XD amenazas de muerte. Todo es bien recibido XD.

¡Saludos!

P.D: pensaba subir otro de los premios, pero aún no lo termino , así que creo que la próxima semana actualizaré UHPH, y luego seguiré con los premios ;), no creo que pueda subir nada antes del próximo viernes :S porque tengo pruebas todos los días de la semana que viene


End file.
